


Fear

by Kurobearkun, LeashyKittyChan



Series: Gruvia Week 2016 [7]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Baby, Drabble, F/M, Fear, Gruvia Week 2016, RP, labor, prompt/day 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 01:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13136010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurobearkun/pseuds/Kurobearkun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeashyKittyChan/pseuds/LeashyKittyChan
Summary: Juvia and Gray are expecting their first child.





	Fear

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble rp with my Gray and I.

6: Fear

“Gray-sama… Juvia is scared…” She clutched at Gray’s hand, he squeezed it back tightly.

“It’s okay Juvia, I’m not going anywhere.” He smiled down at his wife in the hospital bed. It was like a waiting game now she had been in labor for 8 hours. 

Juvia screamed with another contraction, squeezing Gray’s hand even tighter. They were getting closer and closer together. It was almost time. “Gray-sama! This is all your fault! Juvia is mad at you!” She angrily puffed out her cheeks.

In any other situation, the ice mage would have thought she was cute, but right now she was downright terrifying! Juvia’s mood swings worsened. 

“You can kick my ass later, how about that?” He nervously chuckled, his hand was throbbing from the force she held onto it. 

“Juvia does not want to fight Gray-sama! Juvia wants Gray-sama to take care of her!” She pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. 

“Any-anything you want!” His voice cracked. Who would have thought he’d even be afraid of this woman.

———————————————————

Ten total hours of agonizing labour later and the Fullbuster family now had three members. A very tired, yet happy Juvia held a new baby boy in her arms. Gray cuddled up haphazardly next to them in the narrow hospital bed.

“He’s so beautiful…” The water mage murmured. She was so happy to finally start a family with her beloved Gray-sama. 

“Yeah…” He answered, a small smile on his lips. He gently kissed the top of her head before doing the same to his son. He would never admit it out loud, but he was scared. Scared that maybe he wouldn’t make a good father. He wanted to be the father to his son that he himself never had the chance to know, to grow with, to learn from.

“Have faith in yourself, Gray-sama.” Juvia said quietly, nuzzling his cheek. She seemed to always know what he was thinking, able to calm him down and comfort him. “I love you.”

“I love you too. Both of you.” Gray said and watched as mother and son soon fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. ^^  
> Luv ALwayz  
> Leashy~


End file.
